


Tupperwares de Emoções

by emeoonbird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Ficlet, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Quando a vida parecia ser mais do que Nico conseguia aguentar, ele resolvia que era hora de colocar algumas coisas na caixinha.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque





	Tupperwares de Emoções

**Author's Note:**

> essa fic foi feita por causa da tag da escrita que estava rolando no ss... ainda tenho fic pra escrever dessa tag zzzz

Quando a vida parecia estar mais sufocante do que Nico conseguia aguentar, ele resolvia que era hora de colocar algumas coisas na caixinha.

Desde pequeno tinha se acostumado a guardar alguns _tupperwares_ com suas emoções mais confusas dentro do peito, acumulando vários potinhos e esmagando seu coração dentro de sua caixa torácica.

O Di Angelo sabia que isso não era nem um pouco saudável, afinal sua irmã vivia dizendo que o psicólogo recomendava que ambos sempre estivessem abertos a conversas. No entanto ele não ligava para o que o velho dizia. Hazel não precisava desembaraçar os fios de confusões sentimentalistas que ele tinha dentro de si.

Ele preferia mil vezes ouvir a irmã falar sobre coisas simples que traziam aquele lindo sorriso no rosto dela, do que abordar algum assunto seu que a deixasse com aquele franzir nas sobrancelhas preocupado que nunca falhava em o deixar inseguro.

Nico poderia já ser grande o suficiente para entender que as pessoas não vivem por muito tempo e que uma hora você está sozinho no mundo. Todavia isso não significa que estava preparado para que Hazel acabasse se afastando dele.

Então ao invés de falar com ela sobre aqueles sentimentos guardados em potes já rachados de tão esturricados que estavam, suas conversas sempre se localizavam num nível superficial e seguro que o impediam de dizer demais ou de reagir de forma preocupante com ela.

Porque se tinha uma frase que o Di Angelo levava para vida, era aquela que John Mulaney¹ tinha dito em um de seus maravilhosos stand-ups: _eu mantenho minhas emoções bem aqui, e um dia, morrerei._

**Author's Note:**

> ¹John Mulaney é um comediante americano de stand-up e as frases dele são icônicas. Eu vi um vídeo dele e simplesmente morri de rir. Basicamente quando pensei no lance de guardar os sentimentos em caixas, só lembrei dele dizendo “i'll keep my emotions right there, and one day i'll die.”


End file.
